Balance of Power
by EsperGirl
Summary: FF8 continuation
1. part 1

Authors Note- Hello again. My account was disabled because I hadn't been using it so I had to repost everything. If you're reading this for the first time I hope you enjoy it. The beginning is a little bit gorier. Plus, it's more in Seifer's point of view than it was before. (He thinks a lot, surprisingly.) I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. I'll have a little more of the other characters in there too. (Like Squall and Rinoa.) I've been getting some good reviews but everyone has different opinions. I'd really like it if you'd review this, whether you like it or not.  
  
Thanks.  
  
EsperGirl  
  
  
The Balance of Power  
  
  
It is tricky work destroying a sorceress....  
For a sorceress to truly be allowed peace she must pass her gifts on to another. The act is repeated again and again, never ending. So the succession of witches continues. So it has been for centuries, possibly more, and so it shall always be...  
perhaps until now...  
  
  
  
Prologue -   
  
The sky rumbled. Lightning struck in the distance. The sea of men trudged across the dead, gray earth. There were thousands of them, young and old, hoping against hope that they would be able to defeat their enemy and return home safely. To go back to their families. Just to forget what they had seen and sensed the past few days.  
Death.   
Even the most battle worn heroes were terrified of what they were undoubtedly going to face. An enemy unlike any they had ever dreamed of. Or dared to. An enemy that had destroyed thousands of their comrades only hours before. But today would be different, they were sure of it. For, for every few men there was a woman. A sorceress. An army of magic and military.  
"Hold fast!" One of the generals yelled as they approached a large hill. Two figures stood atop it. One was dressed in a blue and red gown. The other was clad entirely in white. They'd been watching the army approach and were waiting. The general climbed up the hill to meet them. "My lady, Hyne." he bowed respectively to the red clad sorceress. He turned to the other. "Sorceress...."  
"Are your men ready?" Hyne asked, looking emotionlessly over the sea of faces.  
"As ready as we'll ever be." The general replied.  
"The demoness has already gathered her forces." The other sorceress told him. "We don't have much time."  
"You're sure this will work?" The general asked.  
The white clad sorceress looked over her shoulder at the peak of the hill. "We don't have much of a choice."  
"You must divert her attention from us to the attack." Hyne said. "My sorceresses will aid you, but the mere forces combined will not be enough. This is our last chance to return her to from where she came."  
"Understood." The general turned to the army. "Move out!"  
The army shoved forward in an endless wave. Weapons drawn. Faces pale. The two sorceresses led the advance up the hill, the wind picking up suddenly, blowing harshly against them.  
The hill seemed to grow steeper as they walked. Some had thoughts of fleeing as many had done soon before the battle. These fears diminished into new and more terrifying ones as they reached the top of the hill and peered over.  
And endless sea of creatures covered every inch of the earth below them. They blanketed the ground for miles in every direction, from the base of the hill to a newly formed cliff protruding from the core of the earth that harbored a giant, blood red portal. Silhouetted before it was their true enemy, unseen from so far a distance, but there.  
They could feel her.  
The waves of demons faced them, many with figures so horrible that the men were too horrified to look away. Faces morphed into loved ones that had once brought hope, now they established only fear. Faces they knew, with grotesque bodies. Some of the faces stretched with hideously deformed grins and glowing eyes.  
"Hold your line." the general ordered, tearing his face away from the scene before him. "Ready yourselves!"  
A chorus of unhuman shrieks and screams echoed from the creatures below as they prepared themselves for the attack. In the midst of the noise came one even more terrible. Across the dark plain came the blood curdling laughter of the demoness.  
"ATTACK!!" the general cried.  
With a thunder of war cries, the army poured over the hill toward their awaiting foes. The creatures lunged at their oncoming attackers with such a force that they soldiers were nearly knocked back against the hill. They came in swarms, destroying everyone and everything in their path.  
The general looked in dismay at his falling men and turned back up to the hill. A glowing sphere had accumulated within the air space of each of the sorceresses hands, which were raised in the air above their heads. As the spheres grew larger, they grew brighter.   
The demons rushed over the bodies of their fallen prey and advanced up the hill. The general drew his sword, sure that his own life was worth sacrificing if it meant that the mission would succeed. That his wife and daughter would be safe. His wife and daughter. The creature advancing on him suddenly changed, morphing it's large tentacled head into too smaller ones. The general's chest heaved.   
His family.  
With a cry filled more with terror than anything else, the general threw himself at the demon. The creature reared as the man buried his sword deep into the creatures skull. It fell to the ground, shuddering, then dissolving.   
The general stared at the space where it had been for a second. A second too long. As he looked back up, the bladed foreleg of another demon sliced through his chest. He tried to scream in pain, but seemed to forget how. Then it didn't matter.  
The two orbs began to merge as one giant spiraling disc over the white clad sorceress. Hyne drew away, gathering the remaining energy she had to produce a forcefield around them and the remaining soldiers. It wouldn't hold for long, but it would buy them time.  
"I can't hold it!" the white clad sorceress hissed, grimacing with lack of energy.  
"You must." Hyne told her.  
She heard a faint whistling sound and turned. Two red spheres slammed into the forcefield, destroying it.  
Hyne was thrown to the ground with the force of it, the wind knocked out of her. She rolled partway down the hill, and stopped. Pulling herself onto her elbows she saw the wave of creatures coming at her.  
"Do it, NOW!!" Hyne yelled, turning back to her companion.  
The white sorceress drew her arms back, the disc moving with them. With a loud cry she threw the energy blast forward, sending it hurtling toward the cliff. Sensing the danger to their queen, the army of creatures below began throwing themselves into the path of the disc, attempting to stop it. The disc sliced through them and continued on it's way, the carcasses of the defeated falling to the ground.  
The demoness stood from her throne, glaring at the oncoming attack. Grimacing, she gathered balls of energy in her hands and hurtled them at the disc. The were direct hits but they only disintegrated on contact.  
She screamed in anger and defeat as disc cast a blinding light on everything around her, eating away the darkness that fed her. The power of the disc itself sent her hurtling back into the portal. The attack followed her in sealing the portal closed. Without the demoness inner voice commanding them, the demons fled in all directions, confused.  
The remaining soldiers cheered in victory.  
Hyne nodded and turned to her companion. "You did well."  
"I almost lost it." the white sorceress replied, shaking her head. "The power was too much for me."  
Hyne nodded. "In time, you will learn to control it." she turned back to the dead field. "This isn't over. The demoness will return. Unless we begin to prepare now, the next battle may not be so easily won."  
The white sorceress nodded. They descended the hill as the soldiers scanned over the land, searching for the remains of lost friends. Many were too horribly disfigured to recognize.  
The white sorceress closed her eyes. Next time, we may not be so lucky...  
  
  
Three thousand years later-  
  
A dark cloud moved in over the forest, casting everything in an eerie gray haze. The birds fled away from the sanctuary of the trees to get to their nests in time to avoid the rain. A herd of Mesmerize rushed toward one ancient tree, the roots protruding from the ground, forming a suitable cave-like shelter. A pair of Behemoths led their little twin offspring to a group bushes strewn together tightly enough so no water could get through. The light from the sun quickly disappeared. The lightning struck overhead, brighter than normal, and an odd purplish color. The thunder that followed was not the usual rumble, but an eerie screaming sound. It continued for a few moments until the dark clouds covered the entire forest.  
Then, the rain came.  
It came fast, in sheets, drenching the ground in a greenish liquid. Soon, the bark on the trees began to dissolve, the ground turned white and ashen as all of its nutrients were drained away, and the animals trampled each other trying to escape the unbearable burning of the acid water.  
The forest died all at once. The trees dissolved to stumps, the water disappeared, the ground became dry and cracked, and the animals fell dead, becoming as gray as the earth under them had become.   
A few minutes later, the rain stopped and the thunder quieted. The sun shone on the new desert.  
And the storm moved on......  
  
Chapter 1 -   
  
Seifer Almasy stared at the water, eyelids beginning to sag. He'd been sitting in the same position for the past four hours and his ass was killing him. Still, he was determined to snag a fish. Determined not to be outdone by his stocky sidekick, Raijin, who'd caught a good sized one a few hours before. Both Fujin and Raijin had waited, being the ever loyal lackeys they were, but their patience with their leader was beginning to wear thin.  
"Seifer, can we go now?" Raijin sighed from the wooden shipping crate he was sitting on. He twiddled a piece of broken fishing line around his fingers and frowned. "This is totally boring, y'know?"  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin agreed. She sat cross legged on the dock, digging a hole in the lower half of the crate with the tip of Seifer's gunblade. Luckily, Seifer was too busy to notice, or he would have blown a gasket. "HUNGRY."  
"Yeah," Raijin nodded, brandishing his fish. The tail flopped as he shook the it back and forth. "We gotta fire this sucker up, y'know?"  
Seifer glanced over his shoulder. "If you guys wanna leave then leave."  
"Okay," Raijin shrugged, and waved to his other friend."Let's go Fujin."  
Fujin glared at the muscle bound ox with her good eye, then promptly kicked him in the shin. "STAY."  
"Ow!!." The large man cried, hopping up and down on his good leg. "That hurt, y'know?"  
"YES." She pointed to the shipping crate. "SIT."   
Raijin was about to reply but thought better of it, not feeling up to getting any of his limbs rearranged by the gray haired crazy lady. So, he just sat down and sighed.  
"Look, I'll meet you at the hotel later." Seifer told them, looking over his shoulder again. "Frankly, your presence is ruining my concentration. Find someplace else to kill each other."  
Raijin looked to Fujin for the OK. Fujin waited a second, watching their leader. There was something missing now that they weren't a part of anything. No Garden, no sorceress. Seifer seemed distant, unfocused, ever since the last battle with Squall. He didn't talk to them as much, not the way he'd used to. And he was always going off by himself. Fujin hated to admit it, but she was beginning to worry about him. None of this would have happened if that damn sorceress hadn't have come along. She pushed that all-too-familiar thought from her mind when she noticed Raijin staring impatiently at her. She nodded and began to walk up the dock. Raijin grabbed his fishing pole, fish still attached, and lumbered after her causing the dock to shake.  
Seifer turned, clear, blue eyes sharp and angry. "Hey! Knock it off!"   
Raijin grinned sheepishly and slowed to an almost tip-toe pace. Fujin looked back and rolled her eyes.  
"IDIOT."  
"I am not!" Raijin whined.  
Seifer turned back to the water. He sighed and pulled gently in his fishing pole, moving the bait a little to coax the fish. The water rippled slightly with the movement, but no fish appeared.  
"What the hell guys," he whispered to the water. "It's food. Ya like food, don't ya?"   
"Ow!!" he heard Raijin cry from the shore. He turned, glaring angrily. Fujin had made it to the shore and continued to walk as Raijin stopped on the end of the dock to rub his head from the blow she'd given him.   
Seifer shook his head, then looked at the water and sighed.  
"Here fishy fishy fishy...."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yo, Irvine. Wait up!" Zell called as he rushed into the main hall from the Cafeteria.  
The cowboy turned, resting his Exeter on his shoulder, tilting his head a little in annoyance as he waited. He'd just gotten out of the Training Center a few minutes before and was walking toward the Quad for a quick shower. A gentleman should never smell funky at dinner. "I'll wait up, if you hurry up."   
The small group of girls that had gathered in front of the Dormitory looked up as Zell nearly collapsed in front of him, struggling to catch his breath. His chest heaved as if he'd been forced to run the 100 meter dash three seconds. Frankly, Irvine doubted if Zell could run the 100 meter dash in three HOURS....  
"What happened to you?" Irvine asked, grinning.  
"Had.....to get......hot dogs......." Zell gasped between breath.. "...none....left... ran..into.......Selphie.....asked.....Festival Committee......ran away.....quickly........need...to sit.....down..." With that he collapsed on the floor. Irvine laughed.  
"Zell, where are yoooo?" Selphie sang, skipping out of Cafeteria with a pen and sign up sheet. She looked around for a few seconds. A few of the nearby groups of students made themselves scarce when they saw her, not wanting to be her next victim. When she saw Irvine she grinned and skipped up to him. "Hiya Irvy."  
"Hey there, CutiePie." he replied, planting a kiss on her cheek.  
She giggled but quickly got back to business. "Have you seen Zell?"  
Irvine nodded and pointed down at his blond friend who, at the moment, was frantically attempting to hide himself under one of the benches a few feet away.   
"There you are Zell." She laughed, dragging him out of his hiding spot.  
Zell whimpered as she pulled him to his feet. As soon as he was able, he bolted down the corridor.  
"Zell!" she grumbled, running after him.   
Quistis quickly ducked out of the way as Zell tore past her, Selphie following close behind. The papers she was carrying nearly flew out of her hands. She threw them a disapproving look and continued walking.  
"What was that all about?" she asked Irvine, who, being the gentleman Matron had raised, bent his dusty, brown, cowboy hat to her, then took the papers and followed her toward the elevator.  
"Selphie's still tryin' to get him to join the Garden Festival." he told her. He looked back in the direction they were running around in. Selphie had Zell trapped at the railing near the Infirmary.  
"Poor guy." Quistis laughed.   
Irvine looked at the pile of papers he was holding. "What's all this?"  
"Today's SeeD tests." she replied. "The computers were on the fritz so they had to do it the old fashioned way."  
"Hmm...." he laughed, pulling a piece of paper from the pile. "I wonder who's this is."  
Quistis took the paper from him, looked at it, and laughed. Instead of a name, there was a giant blue smiley face. "Selphie sure has a bright personality."  
He tossed her a charming grin. "That's just the way I like her."  
They turned the corner to the elevator. The door opened and they stepped inside.  
"Second floor." Quistis told the computer. The doors shut and the elevator ascended. "So, what are you and Selphie going to do for the Eclipse Dance?"  
Irvine rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I'm not sure. Selphie's picking the costumes for us. I'm a little afraid to ask what she has in mind. I still don't see why they have a dance for this kinda stuff. So what, the moon is gonna cover up the sun for few minutes. It's no a big deal. I guess it's just a reason for Selphie to gather up helpers for the Committee. Well, anyway, what are you doing?"  
"I'm not sure if I'm going." Quistis told him. "I have a lot of work to do."  
"All work and no play makes Quistis a dull banana..." Irvine scolded her.  
"Dull banana?" Quistis laughed.  
"Ask Selphie," he sighed. "It's one of hers."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Angelo, sit." Rinoa ordered as she brandishes a piece of lunch meat in her hand. The black and white Sheppard followed it with his eyes and sat on the floor. "Down.......Good dog."  
Squall smiled and took another sip of his coffee. Rinoa looked over the table at him and smiled. She took another piece from her plate and held it in front of her boyfriend.  
"What'll you do for a piece of hamburger?" she asked, batting her dark eyes at him.  
Squall raised an eyebrow and she laughed.  
Angelo whimpered and nudged her with his nose.  
"Ah, you want more?" Rinoa asked and offered him the rest of her sandwich. Angelo grabbed it from her hand and trotted away with it.  
The Cafeteria was nearly empty. A few tables away, two students were playing Triple Triad and a group of young men had gathered near the entrance.  
"So," Squall asked, leaning back in his chair, watching her. "what do you want to do later?"  
"I promised Selphie I'd help her set up the Quad for the dance this weekend." Rinoa told him.  
He looked hurt. "I thought we were going to have the rest of the day together."  
She smiled. "You can help us."  
He frowned. "Whatever."  
She wagged her finger at him. "Don't be rude."  
He sighed. "You really want me to help?"  
She shrugged, glancing at him. "Do you want to?"  
He sighed again. "Fine."  
Rinoa's face lit up. "You will?"  
"Under one condition." he told her, leaning back in his chair. "We take tomorrow off and head to Timber for lunch."  
She winked at him. "You got it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Edea.......  
The voice called to her through the haze of her dreams. Sending a chill up the spine of her unconscious body.  
"Who's there...." Edea replied, her voice echoing off walls she couldn't see.  
Edea........  
"Who are you?......What do you want?....."  
Edea....Can you hear us......the voice was small, multi toned as if a chorus of voices were speaking to her all at once.   
"Who are you? I can't see you."  
We are irrelevant.....the sorceress.....she will come to you....you must prepare...  
"Who.....what are you talking about?"  
She must be welcomed.......  
"What sorceress....Ultimecia? Has she returned? Why should we welcome her?"  
....the one who destiny proclaims as the savior.....we guide her to you.....  
"What...What do you want....I'm no longer a sorceress......I can't help you....."  
You' are the only one who can.........the only one who understands.....you must help her....and us.....  
"Your voice is fading.....don't leave..."  
We cannot stay..... the voices grew more faint.  
"Wait! Where can I find her?"  
She will find you............  
  
Edea awoke with a start, dark hair spilling over her face as she sat up. She held a hand to her chest as she gasped for her breath.  
It was a dream, she told herself, only a dream.  
Next to her, Cid stirred, snoring gently as he rolled over. She bent over him, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes, then leaned down to plant a kiss on his cheek. She stood up, blue nightgown falling down past her ankles. She walked to the window, looking out at the ocean. The moon reflected over the waves, causing them to sparkle.  
It wasn't a dream, she sighed, it was real, the sorceress is coming....but who is she?  
She felt a chill and pulled her arms around her. She shivered. Ultimecia.......No, she's gone. Besides, this power was different. Not dark.......but powerful......and there were many of them....but who were they talking about? What sorceress?  
She felt arms surround her and smiled as Cid rested his chin on her shoulder.  
"What's wrong, love?" he asked, his voice concerned.  
"Just a dream I had." she told him. "I'm alright now."  
"What kind of a dream?"  
"It's not important."  
"Edea....." he turned her around gently. His gray eyes were loving and kind. The eyes she'd fallen in love with so many years ago. "If it's bothering you, you should tell me."  
"There's a sorceress......" she said, sighing. "The dream told me to prepare for her....to welcome her."  
His eyes went wide. "Ultimecia?"  
She shook her head. "No, someone different. But I don't know of any other powerful sorceress. And the being...beings who delivered this dream to me....they seem so familiar to me...."  
"What did they say?"  
Edea looked down. "The sorceress needs help....my help."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know." She sighed. "I'm sure it's nothing but dinner disagreeing with me."  
"Well," Cid told her, rubbing the back of his neck. "just to be on the safe side I'm going to inform Squall and the others about this when we reach the Garden tomorrow.." He planted a chaste kiss on her cheek and walked back toward the bed. "I'm not going to take any chances."  
Edea nodded and turned back to the window. The moon had disappeared behind a blanket of clouds. Something was out there, something dark, she could feel it deep in the pit of her stomach. She rubbed her arms and sighed.  
Where are you.....  
  
Chapter 2 -   
  
Seifer stood at the end of the dock, letting the cool breeze blow back his short blond hair. He'd given up on fishing. Actually, he'd thrown his pole as far out into the ocean as he could manage. He imagined that it was somewhere near Esthar by now. A few of the regular fisherman that were usually out and about so early in the morning laughed at him, but had promptly quieted themselves when Seifer had vigorously displayed his gunblade.  
He sighed. He didn't have the patience he thought he had when he'd started out. He needed something to do now that he was no longer with Garden. Something on him wanted to go back, a little voice in his head screaming at him, but knew they would never take him. Not after what he'd done. And he couldn't face Leonhart after being beaten so badly by him.  
He suddenly grinned to himself. Sure, he'd been beaten by Squall, it had taken nearly four shots of Curaga to fully heal him, but only because it had been three on one. If it hadn't been for those pointy headed asses Leonhart called friends following him around, Seifer would have made an example out of him. He didn't care if they didn't like it. He could still try to get back into Garden...  
I wonder if Fujin and Raijin want to go back...  
He turned around and made his way up the dock, long, gray trenchcoat swaying behind him. Already the crowds were beginning to gather around the marketplace. From previous experience and talking with the locals he knew that it was just a seasonal thing and the crowds would die down within a few weeks, making Fisherman's Horizon the quiet little town he'd grown so accustomed to. Raijin and Fujin were wandering around somewhere. He'd promised to catch up with them later back at the hotel. They'd stopped asking him where he'd gone off to during the day. He figured maybe they'd just grown tired of asking, or maybe they just didn't care anymore.  
As he turned the corner into the marketplace, he was nearly run over by a giant, bright yellow chocobo pulling a cart of fruit.  
"Beg your pardon," the driver apologized, tilting his hat to Seifer who made no response except that he kept walking. "All right, Rice. Let's go." He gave the chocobo a little tap with the reins and it continued forward.  
Seifer turned, watching the chocobo and cart disappear around a corner and slammed heavily into someone else.  
"Hey, watch it!" he ordered, turning to his assailant and found himself looking down at a short, woolen cloaked figure.  
"Sorry." The figure replied in a light, feminine voice. She edged past him and continued down the road, boots clicking against the cobblestones. He watched until the figure turned, revealing a pale, young face. She winked at him, "Nice jacket, by the way." then continued on her way.  
He stared after the girl even after she was gone, puzzled. After a second, realized he was staring and stopped. He continued to walk, glancing at his jacket, then back at the direction the girl went in. He shook his head, dismissing the occurrence from his mind and concentrated on finding something to do for the rest of the day.  
"Fresh fish!!!"  
"Fine silk!!!"  
"Get yer apples!! Apples here!!!"  
Seifer backed away from a woman who had shoved a giant hunk of orange cheese in his face and headed toward the pub. It would probably be packed, but he needed a drink. He opened the door just as two drunks trudged out, side by side, swaying down the stairs. Their conversation was completely slurred, but they seemed to understand each other all right. He moved out of the way and let them pass. They continued down the street, beginning to sing a song they both seemed to know, but with no understandable lyrics. Shaking his head, he entered the pub.  
"Hey, Almasy." The bartender called, recognizing a familiar face. "The usual?"  
Seifer nodded and took an open seat at the bar. The bartender handed him a glass. Seifer nodded to him, took a few swigs and leaned back. "Business good?"  
The bartender shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't know if I can handle all these newcomers. Especially them big city dwellers. They think they can run the place."  
"Yeah well, they'll be gone in a few weeks." Seifer reminded him, taking another sip of his drink.  
"I can't wait 'til you turn twenty-one." The bartender sighed, shaking his head. "Then you can buy some REAL drinks, not just that crud you order. Make a little more residential business."  
"I don't drink alcohol, period." Seifer told him. "It ruins your fighting skills."  
He reached into his coat pocket to pull out some money from his wallet, and kept searching......and kept searching....  
"That little....!!!!" Seifer growled, standing up, nearly knocking the stool over. "She stole my......DAMN!!!!"  
The bartender muffled a laugh. "Don't worry, tonic water's on the house."  
The man next to Seifer heaved with laughter.  
Seifer turned, more than willing to take his anger out on someone within reach. "You wanna start somethin'?"  
The man turned pale, gulped down the rest of his Curiel and shook his head frantically. Seifer didn't wait for the reply, but tore out of the pub, determined to hunt the thief down and mercilessly strangle her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Neko Kerrigen laughed joyously as she filed through Seifer's wallet.  
"Let's see....Seifer Almasy, age 18.....kinda a goofy picture....." she mused, tossing his ID over her head and shuffling through the rest of it. "Not a lot of money......oh well, it should be enough to get me a room or something..... a little food....."  
"Pay the hospital bills...." a voice called from behind her. She turned, facing a large, dark skinned man nearly three times her size. He looked down at her murderously, arms folded over his barreled chest.  
"Gradis!" she grinned nervously. "Hi....uh....how's business?"  
"You owe me money, kid." Gradis growled, edging closer.  
"No, my MOM owes you money." Neko corrected, backing up a little.  
"Well, she's not around anymore. So that leaves the bill to you...."  
Gradis stepped forward again and she backed up more. "Aw, now that's not fair, Gradis-ol-buddy-ol-pal. See....I'm just a kid. And that's a heck of a lot of money. You can't expect me to...." Gradis reached into his belt and pulled out a very sharp looking dagger. "...okay-nevermind!" she turned around and began climbing up the boxes at the back of the alley. Gradis grinned at her attempt to escape. He walked forward, grabbed the back of her coat and dragged her back to the ground.  
"Help!!!" she screamed. "Somebody help me!!!!"  
"No one's gonna help you." Gradis assured her, pinning her to the ground with a hand around her neck. "Where's my money!"  
"Hey!" a new voice yelled. Both turned. Seifer stood in the mouth of the alley. "Let her go."  
Gradis looked at the young man and laughed. "And if I don't, you're gonna stop me?"  
Seifer drew his gunblade. "Yeah."  
Neko looked up at Gradis, then back at Seifer, then took the opportunity to kick the larger man in the shin.  
"AH!!" he cried, letting go of the girl to grab his leg. Neko ran toward Seifer, hiding behind him. "Get back here!! I'm gonna kill you, you little runt!!"  
"No, you're not." Seifer assured him, running one black gloved finger down the edge of his gunblade.  
Neko peeked her head around the edge of Seifer's jacket and stuck her tongue out a Gradis.  
"And what makes you think that?" Gradis asked.  
"Simple," Seifer shrugged. "I'M going to."   
Neko's eyes went wide and she stepped away from him.  
Gradis laughed. "You must'of gotten yourself in lots a trouble, little girl. But ya see, Boy. I got first rights, she owes me money."  
"She stole my wallet." Seifer countered. He winced. "And don't call me Boy."  
Neko backed out of the alley. Seifer turned abruptly, pointing his gunblade at her. "STAY...." She halted. Seifer turned back to Gradis.   
"I'm sure we can make some sort of deal." Gradis said, annoyance flickering on his rough face. "I get you back your wallet, you give me the girl."  
"No deal," Seifer sighed. "You see, I don't play well with others.""Uh....." Neko laughed nervously. "I'm...just...gonna....go over here..."  
She began to back away, but Seifer reached back without looking and grabbed her collar. His grip was stronger than she thought it would be and she went tumbling toward him.  
"Let me go!" she yelled squirming in his grip. Finally, she grabbed his hand and sunk her teeth into it.  
"Ow!" he cried, feeling the bite through the leather of his glove. He quickly released his hold on her. She fell backward and landed on her behind.  
Gradis, seeing a perfect opportunity, charged at Seifer, baring his dagger. Seifer turned as the dagger slashed at him, cutting into his arm.  
He ducked back as the knife came within inches if his cheek and grabbed the larger man's wrist, twisting it until the man cried out in pain and dropped the weapon. He gave the man one good punch in the face and threw him to the ground.  
"Get the hell out outta here." Seifer ordered. Gradis scowled but stood up, holding his arm. Seifer's own fist was aching from hitting the man. He had a hard head, which considering his apparent IQ, wasn't surprising.  
"This isn't over." He told Seifer. Then, he turned to Neko. "Not by a long shot." And he ran out of the alley.  
"Oh, that's original." Seifer grumbled, shaking his hand to get the painful tingling to stop.  
"Bye," Neko squeaked, edging past him with a pasted grin on her face.  
Seifer grabbed her arm again. This time, he was sure not to give her any opportunities to bite. "I'm not done with you yet."  
"Let go!" she shouted. "Somebody help me!! PIPPIN WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
"Where's my wallet?" Seifer demanded, shaking her. "Where is...OWW!!!"  
There was a sharp pain at his ankle. He looked down to find a tiny chicobo, no more than eight inches tall, pecking at him.  
"Get 'im Pippin." Neko chanted with glee.  
Seifer, getting sick of all the abuse he was taking today, pointed his gunblade down at the tiny bird, more than ready to take his frustration out on it.  
"No!!" Neko cried. "Leave him alone! I'll give you you're wallet, just don't hurt him!"  
"Where is it?" he asked, putting pressure on the trigger.  
"Over there, on the ground." she pointed.  
He looked over and saw it lying open by the empty crates.  
"There'd better not be any money missing." he warned her.  
"Please," she scoffed. "there was so little there to begin with that I felt sorry for you and started thinking about giving it back."  
He shoved her away from him. "Get outta here." he nudged the chicobo with his boot. "And take the damn bird with you."  
"C'mon Pippin!" she called as she fled. The bird looked up at Seifer, chirped, then followed the girl out onto the street.  
He sheathed his gunblade then walked over to get his wallet. He bent down and picked it up, shuffling through it. Indeed, all of the money was there. His ID was a few feet away, lying on a pile of shredded newspaper. He grabbed it and put it back in its usually spot. He looked at the cut on his arm. The knife had cut through his coat, which could be fixed. The wound wasn't deep, but there was blood and he cursed silently. He started to put his wallet back in his pocket, thought for a second, decided that it would be safer in his boot, then walked out of the alley, silently cursing to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Looks like a nasty one." The farmer called, pointing up the hill at the dark cloud that had accumulated there. "I didn't think it was gonna rain today. Ah well, more for the crops."  
The other farmer stopped what he was doing and nodded, leaning on is pick. "Weather's been getting strange lately. Probably just some geological hubbub. You know, the alignment of the stars, 'er somethin'."  
"Yeah," the first farmer sighed, and looked over his shoulder at his cows. They were all huddled together under a tree as close as they could get to one another. "What's with them?" he asked. "They usually just lie down during storms."  
"Animals can feel that alignment an' astirologicalic mumbo jumbo." the other told him, pointing to his head. "It's somethin' funny in their brains. It bothers 'em. Don' worry though, they'll be fine once it's over."  
The first farmer nodded and looked at the cloud again. "It just doesn't feel like rain..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Seifer sat in the hotel room, staring blankly out the window at the ocean. He'd finished patching up his coat and arm about an hour ago. Neither Fujin or Raijin asked about it, which was fine with him because, oddly enough, that was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. Fujin suddenly looked up from her issue of Weapons Monthly, frowned at him. He was doing it again. She pulled a piece off the jelly roll Raijin was beginning to stuff into his mouth and threw it at Seifer, hitting him in the side of his head. He jumped, blinking frantically as if trying to focus back on the real world instead of whatever he was thinking about.  
"WAKE UP," she told him.  
He rubbed his head to make sure none of the sticky frosting had remained on him and sighed. "I was awake. I was just thinking."  
Raijin looked at him. "About what?"  
Seifer shook his head. "It's not important."  
"TALK." Fujin said threateningly, beginning to roll up her magazine into a suitable weapon.  
"Do you guys miss the Garden?" he asked, looking back out the window  
Fujin and Raijin looked at one another.  
"Well, I do. A little." Raijin shrugged. "But it'll no fun without you there, y'know?"  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin nodded.  
"Well, I was thinkin' about going back."  
His lackeys were silent.  
"Surprised? Yeah, well, so was I." He shook his head.   
"You wanna go back?" Raijin nearly choked on his jelly roll. "I mean, seriously? That would be great! Havin' the Disaplinary Committee back together again like old times, y'know?"  
"YOU'RE SURE?" Fujin asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm thinking about it."  
"We're going back to Garden!!!" Raijin cried, punching the air in delight.  
"I never said that I was going back for sure." Seifer said, trying to get his friend to stop making a fool of himself.  
Raijin paid no attention. "We're goin' back! Yippie!!"  
Fujin raised her eyebrow. "YIPPIE?"  
Seifer just lowered his head and began to rub his forehead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay, Zell." Selphie ordered from the balcony of the Quad. "We want the drapes up there." She pointed above her.  
"How'm I supposed to get up there?" Zell squeaked, staring at the height.  
"There's a ladder around here someplace..." Selphie muttered, looking around. "Irvy? Have ya seen the ladder?"  
Irvine looked around. "Uh, it was here a little while ago..... I think Rinoa took it to do the doorway. Hold on, I'll look for it."  
Zell sighed with relief, realizing that, for the moment, he'd been saved.   
"It's almost lunch time." Irvine called as he hunted around the room. He looked over at them. "Let's head to the Cafeteria and get us some grub."  
"Last one to the Cafeteria is a dull banana!" Selphie sang as she jumped off her ladder and rushed toward the door.  
"Hey!" Zell cried, rushing after her. "She had a head start!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squall walked into his room, tossed his gunblade on his bed and began to hunt through his dresser for a clean shirt. He'd just finished battling the T-Rexaur in the Training Center. He hadn't had time to finish it off. He'd been about to when he looked at the time. He'd promised to meet Rinoa in the Cafeteria at six and by then it was five-forty-nine. He'd bolted from the fight, the giant creature chasing after him. He'd brought Quezacotl with him into the fight. The GF hadn't had a good battle since Ultimecia. It was beginning to get mad at him, he knew, but he just didn't have the time to train with his GF's now that he was spending every moment he could with Rinoa. After he'd changed into his clean clothes, and checking his hair, he ran as fast as he could into the Cafeteria. Rinoa was standing with Zell and Selphie as they waited in line. Squall stopped behind her, grabbing her around the waist and planting an overly wet kiss on her cheek. Rinoa giggled and turned around, kissing him on the lips.   
"So," he asked, leaning his chin on her shoulder. "what are we having?"  
"I don't know yet." Rinoa sighed, looking at the selection. "Everything looks a little dead."  
"Well, I would hope so." Quistis laughed, joining the line. She looked at the food and raised an eyebrow. "Although I see what you mean."  
"Where's Irvine?" Squall asked, looking around.  
Selphie pointed. "Getting a table. I'm getting his lunch for him."  
Zell's body sagged. "Aw man, they just ran outta hot dogs..."  
"I have an idea." Squall said. "Why don't we all go out for dinner. Y'know, just to do something different."  
"Yeah!" Selphie smiled enthusiastically.  
"Squall Leonhart, please report to the main hall. I repeat, Squall Leonhart, please report to the main hall...."  
Squall looked up at the intercom and sighed. "Well, there goes that idea."  
"You'd better go." Rinoa told him, sounding disappointed. "It could be important."  
"Usually is..." Squall nodded, smiled apologetically and jogged out. Rinoa sighed and left the line, sitting down at the table Irvine had picked. Selphie and Quistis followed, and Zell, seeing no point in getting lunch now that all the hot dogs were gone, followed too.  
"He didn't want to go." Selphie told her. "I'm sure that they wouldn't have called him down if it wasn't important."  
"I know," Rinoa nodded. "I just wanted to be with him. We already made plans. I hate how they always get interrupted."  
"Aw..." Selphie giggled. "That's so cute. You two are already nearly inseparable. Geez, if you spend any more time together, people are gonna start thinking you're married."  
Rinoa smiled.  
"Would Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, Rinoa Heartilly, and Selphie Tilmitt please report to the main hall. I repeat. Would Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, Rinoa Heartilly, and Selphie Tilmitt please report to the main hall."  
"Looks like it's our turn." Selphie sighed. "Let's get goin'."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Matron!" Quistis cried as the group entered the main hall. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow."  
"Taking off more time to visit?" Selphie asked excitedly, rushing up to Cid and Edea. Squall stood by them, arms folded over his chest, staring intently at the two.  
"I wish it was just that." Cid sighed. "We may have a situation on our hands."  
"What kind of a situation?" Irvine asked.  
"A sorceress." Edea sighed. "I was contacted last night in my dreams."  
"Ultimecia?" Squall asked. "Could she be alive?"  
"It wasn't Ultimecia. I don't..." Edea shook her head. "I don't believe she's evil."  
"Where is she?" Rinoa asked, standing by Squall. "Is she nearby?"  
"They said that she would find me, that's all I know..."  
"They?" Quistis asked, frowning.  
"Yes, there was more than one voice in my dreams." Matron nodded. "They wanted me to help her."  
Irvine blinked. "Weird."  
"Well, if she's a good sorceress, shouldn't we try to help her?" Zell asked. "I mean, that's kinda our job, right?"  
"Yeah, it is." Selphie agreed.   
"I'm not sure about this, guys." Quistis sighed. "What if it's a trick?"  
"I don't think it is," Edea told them. "and I want to try and help her."  
"If we are going to help her we have to find her first." Cid replied.  
Rinoa looked over at Squall. "You haven't said anything. Are you okay?"  
"I was just thinking." Squall shook his head. "I'm not sure if this is a good idea.   
She needs our help. What kind of trouble could she be in?"  
"Yeah," Irvine agreed. "I mean, if she's that powerful and sayin' she's in trouble then this might be a little more than we an handle."  
"We still have to try." Selphie sighed. "I wanna help her too."  
"We'll decide what to do once we meet this...sorceress..." Squall answered.   
"Agreed." Quistis nodded then turned to Cid and Edea. "Are you two going to stay? It's going to be dark soon."  
Edea nodded. "That would be best."  
"Squall!" a voice called. Everyone turned. Xu rushed forward. "Um...we have a...visitor...."  
"The sorceress?" Selphie asked, wide-eyed.  
Xu shook her head. "Seifer..."  
  
Chapter 3 -   
  
Fujin swore under her breath as she stared blankly at the elevator from the second floor corridor. Seifer was up there with Squall and the headmaster, not to mention all of Squall's posse. Seifer was outnumbered. Dammit, why had the headmaster separated them?!  
She growled and began to pace.  
A few feet away, Raijin looked over the railing and peered down at the students on the first floor. They looked like little bugs to him as he attempted to visually squish them between his thumb and forefinger.  
"Hey look!" he called over to Fujin. "That one's only an inch tall." He proceeded to compress the junior classman.  
Fujin glared at her companion and walked over with only one purpose in mind.  
To cause pain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squall glared at his rival from the other side of Cid's desk. Seifer glanced around himself uncomfortably. Rinoa refused to come with them. Squall didn't blame her with everything Seifer had done to her. Now, he just sat and waited as Seifer talked with Cid. The headmaster had asked Fujin and Raijin to wait outside while he talked with their leader. They had protested until Seifer assured them that it was alright and had followed Cid to his office.  
"You can't seriously believe him." Zell spat. "You can't let him back. It's some kind of trick, I know it is."  
"Quiet Zell." Cid ordered, then turned to Seifer. "Why do you want to return?"  
"I want to finish my training to become a SeeD." Seifer told them. Zell laughed coldly. Seifer glared at him and continued. "I know what I did was wrong, but I don't see the point in being punished for it forever."  
"You betrayed the Garden." Quistis reminded him.  
"Ultimecia tricked me!" he yelled in defense. "Just give me another chance."  
"Why did you really want to come back?" Squall asked, eying Seifer coldly, remembering the way Seifer had offered Rinoa to Adel in the Lunatic Pandora. His eyes narrowed. "Seifer?"  
Seifer sighed. He didn't really KNOW why he wanted to come back. Something just kept eating at him. He didn't see any other way to make it shut up. At the moment he wished he'd just ignored it. "I just wanted to come back."  
The room was quiet.  
Seifer rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Look, if you won't let me back in, at least let Fujin and Raijin. They didn't do anything wrong."  
"We'll consider your case, Seifer. Until then, you may stay in the Garden." Cid told him. "But one wrong move and you'll be out of here, for good. Got it?"  
"Yeah, I get it." Seifer nodded, looking a little disappointed and more than a little annoyed.  
"You're dismissed."   
Seifer scanned quickly over the faces of everyone in the room then left, coat swaying behind him.  
"You can't seriously be thinking of letting him back into Garden!" Zell exploded once Seifer was gone.  
"Zell, give it up." Squall told his friend.   
"Squall!" Zell continued. "You of all people know what he's capable of! He's up to something! I know he is!"  
"Zell!" Quistis yelled.  
Zell forced himself to calm down, but still was burning inside. Quistis rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know what to make of this, Cid. If he really is being sincere about wanting to come back to Garden......I just don't know...."  
"We'll just have to see what happens within the next few days." Cid told them. "I'll make my decision then."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squall lay in his room, staring at the ceiling. He was confused and angry. Seifer had betrayed everyone, were they all just supposed to welcome him back? Squall turned over. He'd hurt Rinoa, nearly gotten her killed. Seifer was a cocky, heartless bastard. He could never change. Not to mention that Seifer had mercilessly tortured him. He'd even enjoyed it. No, he couldn't forgive Seifer, not now anyway. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Neko rolled over in her sleep, the newspaper she was using for a blanket ripping slightly. Pippin awoke with the sound and snuggled closer to his friend. She opened her eyes and wrapped her arm around the little chicobo.  
Damn that blonde, gunblade toting asshole.....if it hadn't have been for him we'd be sleeping in a hotel room right now, she thought coldly. The wind picked up and she curled up into a ball. Pippin buried his head in the crook of her arm, looking for warmth.  
The marketplace had cleared up hours ago with the warnings of a storm that would be passing overhead. The streets were completely silent. Everyone was safely locked in their homes.  
Neko's little den was at least going to be dry. It was covered by an old fruit stand tarp that had been left behind a few summers before.   
"Don't worry Pippin." She told her little friend. "We'll be okay."  
Pippin squeaked in her arms and sat up.  
"What is it, Pip?"  
Pippin rushed away from her and began to head out of the alley, out into the street.  
"Pippin, come back!!!" she yelled, standing up.  
Pippin stopped and looked back at her, squeaking then faced out into the road, jumping up and down, chirping. She could see lights reflecting off the road and the chicobo.  
"Pippin, get out of the way!!"  
Pippin chirped and ducked down. The lights wavered a little and stopped.  
Neko rushed out into the street and gathered the shaking chicobo in her arms. "Don't ever do that again......." she looked into the lights. "Woah, what the he...."  
The vehicle was about the size of a transport only the surface was smooth and a dark purple. It was tall enough for a person to stand inside and looked wide enough to be a small room. It hovered about a foot off the ground, stray leaves churning underneath with the air currents it gave off. The lights around the bottom edge dimmed and a door appeared along the side. It slid open with a light whooshing sound. Light poured from the inside. A figure appeared in the doorway, silhouetted by the light. Neko stood, ready to defend herself if need be.  
"Are you alright?" the figure asked in a distinctly male voice.  
Neko paused for a second, unsure about what was going on. These people could be rich, why not take advantage of it.  
"You nearly hit my bird." she told him.  
"I'm very sorry," the man said climbing down a few stairs from the doorway, which Neko was sure hadn't been there before. "He just popped out of nowhere." The man came into view. He was younger looking that his voice gave way to. His blond hair was long and well groomed, and his clothes were rich. There was a slightly concerned expression on his handsome face and his brown eyes studied her though the lenses of a pair of thin silver rimmed glasses. "Are you alright?"  
"Well, I'M fine, but you nearly gave Pippin a heart attack." she answered saucily.  
"Syrec," a female voice called from inside, another silhouette appeared in the doorway. "is everything alright?"  
"Yes, Una"  
Pippin straightened in Neko's limp arms and hopped onto the ground, rushing toward the vehicle.  
"Pippin," Neko screeched, chasing after him. "not again!"  
Pippin hopped up the stairs, past the girl, and into the transport. Neko heard a few astonished gasps and a low growl as she rushed toward the doorway, the man closely at her heals.   
"You can't go..." he called, but Neko had already pushed the girl in the doorway aside and had entered the vehicle "...in.."  
Once Neko was inside, she immediately tripped on something large and furry and felt herself fall to the floor. The thing growled and moved from under her legs. It stopped in front of her. She looked up to find herself staring into the golden eyes of a large, very hungry looking, Torama. It gave a low growl and bared it's fangs. Neko's eyes went wide and she sat up, staring at the fangs as she backed away.  
"Sovereign, control yourself." A calm voice called from behind the large cat. The Torama gave one last low growl before it moved away from the small girl and curled up against the wall. Neko stood up and looked around her, the room seemed much bigger than it looked from the outside. It was well furnished too. Before she could look at anything else, two girls dressed in simple dark red sleeveless tunics, harem pants, and sandles had her by her arms.  
"Let me go!" Neko screamed at them.  
"Let her go." The voice ordered gently and reluctantly they obeyed.  
Neko rubbed her arms and looked up, then gasped as the owner of the voice stood up from her chair.  
It was a woman dressed in a long, form fitting white dress. Thick white fur trailed around the collar trailing down the front opening of the dress which came to a V a few inches below the neckline. The sleeves ran all the way down her arms and covered the hands, making the fingers long and talon-like. A pair of transparent silk wings hung down at the back and fell nearly to the ankles. The womans feet were curtained by the dress's long fringe at the bottom. The silver headdress held the woman's long white hair back in a bun and came around her forehead in a silver circlet, a tiny white jewel hanging at the center between her eyebrows. The tiny, delicate bead chains hanging down in front of her ears on either side clinked melodically together as the woman's head moved, framing a young, beautiful face. Gray eyes stared intently at the girl before her.   
"You're a....a...." Neko stammered, jaw hanging down to her knees, recognizing the ensemble.  
The young man bounded into the doorway, gasping for breath. "I'm sorry, Sorceress. She got past me...."  
The woman raised her hand. "It's alright, Syrec. She poses no threat."  
Syrec looked from the sorceress, to Neko, and back to the sorceress again. "I suppose you're right."  
Neko's eyebrows furrowed and she threw her hands on her hips. "Hey! I can be a threat when I wanna be!"  
The sorceress's expression turned thoughtful. "I suppose." She sat down on the long, red, cushioned seat and gestured for Neko to sit beside her.  
"Really?" Neko asked, bewildered.  
The sorceress nodded. She turned to the two girls who had grabbed Neko. "You two are dimissed."  
"Yes, Mistress." Both said at once, bowing respectively and leaving the vehicle.  
"Oh!" Neko gasped, looking around. "I'm looking for my-" Pippin chirped loudly and hopped from his hiding spot on the shelf above them, landing on the sorceress's lap. "Pippin! Be polite!... and you should know better than to run off like that." Neko scolded, wagging her finger at the little chicobo, who followed the movement with his eyes until it made him dizzy and he fell over.  
The sorceress smiled. "He's no problem at all." she rubbed the chicobo under it's chin with her forefinger until it chirped in delight.  
"You're spoiled." Neko told him. Pippin chirped and hopped to his friend's lap, snuggling against her.  
Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder rang outside. Pippin jumped and hid his head under Neko's arm.  
"Well, sounds like the storm's here." Neko sighed, pulling Pippin from his hiding spot. "We'd better get back to our little nest."  
"Nest?" the sorceress asked, a inquisitive look on her face.   
"In the alley." Neko replied, standing up.  
The sorceress blinked. "You sleep in an alley...."  
Neko nodded. "It's not exactly hotel in Esthar but it'll have to do. I haven't been able to pick any pockets today, everyone left early because of the storm. And thanks to that jerk, Gradis, I've hardly been able to go anywhere or steal anything.It's not honest work, but everybody's gotta earn a living."  
"Yes," the sorceress sighed solomly. "I suppose you're right..." She looked up. "Who is this.... Gradis?"  
"Just this jerk who followed me here. My mom owed him some money, but she died a while back. Now he expects me to pay."  
"Don't you have any other family?"  
Neko shook her head. "Just Pippin."  
The sorceress thought for a moment before saying "Why don't you come with us?"  
Neko's eyes widened and she would've dropped Pippin if he hadn't been clinging to her so tightly. "Y-You want me to come with you?"   
The sorceress tilted her head. "You'd rather stay here?"  
"No!" Neko gasped, then cleared her throat. "No, but why would you want me with you?"  
"I don't know. Curiosity, I suppose." she answered.  
"And Pippin would be able to come too?"  
The sorceress smiled. "I wouldn't dream of separating you two."  
Neko jumped up in excitement. "We'll do it!"  
"Syrec." the sorceress called. Syrec appeared in the doorway, drenched with the rain.  
"I just finished talking with the mayor," he reported. "I've explained our situation and he's giving us free passage on the next ferry, but it isn't going to be leaving until the storm passes."  
"Very good," the she replied. "Tell the others that....." she gestured to the girl.  
"Neko." She replied, smiling brightly.  
"....will be going with us to Balamb Garden."  
Syrec looked at Neko then back to the sorceress and nodded. "I'll tell them."  
Neko's jaw dropped again. "We're going to a Garden? A real Garden? With SeeDs and stuff?"  
The sorceress nodded. "Hopefully, the help we need will be there."  
"Wow....a real Garden....." Neko looked up. "Now, not to be impolite...but..what am I supposed to call you? Your Majesty?"  
The woman laughed. "Xercia will do fine."  
  
Chapter 4 -   
  
Seifer trudged through the corridors of the Garden as if nothing had changed. Already he'd collected a few of his old acquaintances, hassled some of the junior classmen and had claimed back his old table in the cafeteria. Yes, it was good to be home. But he needed to watch himself. One step too far over the line and he would be gone, for good this time. He'd wait for the more extreme stuff until everything was official. Fujin and Raijin had been accepted back into the Garden and were now preoccupied with the classes they had missed after rejoining Seifer. Already they were complaining about the instructors and the classes, but he knew they were glad to be back.   
He stopped and leaned against the guard rail. A group of girls walked by. They were gossiping about something. The blond one closest to him winked. He raised an eyebrow and continued walking. Normally he would have accepted the flirt with a smug look or something, show that he was interested. He was sick of airheads and bimbos. They never had anything interesting to say. Not that he usually minded. They didn't ask about his past, or pry into anything. They just spread gossip and flirted. Sure, he liked to talk about himself, but nothing personal or private. With his usual casual dates, he figured he wasn't being judged by his personality anyway, just by his reputation and looks. Which was perfectly fine with him, but he was getting bored of it all.  
With the exception of Irvine in the Cafeteria and Selphie in the Quad, he hadn't seen any of Squall's crew around. Seifer didn't blame them, but that didn't mean he liked it. He wanted things to be the way they were, like when he countered Instructor Trepe's authority or how could openly torture that Chicken-Wuss...... But he knew it would be a long time before things got back to normal, if ever. Even Edea had been avoiding him. Not that he was in any rush to see the sorceress, or any sorceress for that matter.   
Yeah, a sorceress's knight, he thought coldly. That's kinda tough when all the sorceresses are evil.... Yeah, see what being a sorceress's knight got me?   
He heard someone clear their throat behind him and he turned. Quistis stood with her arms folded neatly behind her back, staring up at him.  
"Well, hello there Instructor." He called, hearing a little of the old, taunting Seifer in his voice.  
"Actually, I'm no longer an Instructor." she told him, matter-of-factly. "I'm just a regular SeeD now."  
He folded his arms over his chest and frowned. "So now what the hell am I supposed to call you?"  
"Quistis?" she suggested, tilting her head. "Are you pouting?"  
He laughed as if the thought were completely ridiculous. "No."  
"Fine." Quistis told him, not caring either way. She just wanted to get what she was assigned to done and over with so she could get away from him. "Anyway, I have a message for you."  
"I really didn't think you were looking for me voluntarily." He scoffed. "So, what's the message."   
"You've been issued a temporary roommate for the next few days."  
Seifer groaned.  
"Originally it was supposed to be a Junior classmen but when he found out he would be sharing a room with you he requested an immediate transfer."  
"Figures." Seifer said, scoffing again.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Seifer pretended that he was concentrating on something behind her. "Nothin'."  
"Well, anyway," she continued. "After the following few students refused as well, we had no choice but to room you with Raijin."  
Seifer shrugged. "Fine. That it?"  
She nodded. "That's all."  
"Well, I'll let you go. I'm sure you're busy." he studied his fingernail. "You being a big important SeeD and all...."  
"As a matter of fact, I AM busy. "she replied, turning around and walked down the corridor.  
"Well," he said to himself, watching as Quistis walked away from him. "At least SOME things don't change. She still hates my guts. " He grinned to himself and started to walk again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squall moved warily into the Cafeteria, not wanting to come in contact with Seifer. He still wasn't sure if he could face his long time rival without doing something drastic.  
Like killing him.  
He hadn't seen Rinoa at all since Seifer had come back. She seemed to have vanished from the Garden completely until he received a note on his room door telling him to meet her at the balcony by the 2nd floor hallway at 3. He had some time too kill until then, figuring he wouldn't be able to find her until then anyway. Apparently Zell was trying to steer clear of Seifer too, for he wasn't sitting at their usual table, but in the very back. He'd moved a few potted plants in front of the table as a disguise.  
That'll probably draw more attention than it takes away, Squall thought, almost smiling.  
Zell saw Squall coming toward him and frantically gestured for him to hurry up. Squall kept his pace despite Zell's impatience and sat down.  
"What's with the vegetation?" Squall asked, leaning back in his chair.  
"It's my cover." Zell whispered. "In case Seifer comes in here."  
"I don't think it going to help much." looking around the room, then back at his friend. "Why are you afraid of Seifer."  
"I'm not afraid of Seifer!" Zell protested, quite loudly. A couple of girls at the next table looked over at them for a second. Zell sank down in his chair and continued more quietly. "I just don't want to have to deal with him right now."  
Squall nodded. "I know what you mean."  
"How's Rinoa taking it?"  
Squall sighed. "I dunno. I haven't seen her since he arrived, but she wants me to meet her at the balcony in about a half an hour." he rubbed the back of his head. "To tell you the truth, I was starting to worry when I couldn't find her at all yesterday...."  
"I talked to Selphie and Irvine." Zell said. "Sel said that he came into the Quad earlier while she was working on decorations for the dance."  
"Did he do anything?"  
Zell shook his head. "Apparently, he just looked and left. She's not really sure if she wants him around the Quad or not while they're preparing, it's making some of the helping hands a little nervous. They know Seifer's rep. Irvine doesn't really have any opinion about him. He just says that he didn't know Seifer before the fight and if he really wants to come back then no one should stop him."  
"And I'm sure Selphie's giving him her own opinions on a regular basis." Squall grinned to himself, imagining the tiny girl pummeling her conception onto the rough-and-tough cowboy. And Irvine would be taking it all with a smile on his face and a song in his heart. Girls do that to guys. He knew that from experience with Rinoa. It was hard telling her he disagreed with her and found it easier just to agree with her or, better yet, say nothing at all. Most of what she said was right anyway....  
"Squall!" Zell shouted, waving his hand in front of his friend's face. Squall blinked heavily before pushing it away. "You were completely zoned." Zell laughed. "Thinking about Rinoa again, huh? I can tell, you get all mushy and misty-eyed." He blinked his eyelids dramatically to add effect. Squall rolled his eyes.  
"You're just jealous..."  
Zell frowned. "Am not...."  
"Whatever..."  
"Hey, just because you happy.....and have a beautiful girlfriend...and I'm stuck sitting in the Cafeteria at three a.m every morning by myself...ALONE, I might add...doesn't mean that I'm jealous...."  
Squall eyed his friend warily. "You sit in the Cafeteria at three a.m.?"  
"Well du'h!" Zell cried. "How else am I supposed to get any hot dogs in the stupid Garden? Of course it would help if I didn't always fall asleep right before the lunch line opened....."  
"Well, I thought you were going to ask the girl in the library out." Squall said, looking around the room, looking for a way out. "She likes you."  
Zell's head dropped heavily on the table. "She got transferred."  
"Oh..." Squall sighed, sneaking up from his chair. "I'd better get going, just in case Rinoa decides to get there early."  
Zell rested his chin on his arm. "You just don't want to hear me moping."  
Squall shrugged. "That too."  
"Fine then." Zell scoffed, lowering his eyes. "Go off and leave me here all by myself ...ALONE....go on, go find your girlfriend. I'll just hang around here for awhile in case anybody needs me or anything...." he looked up. Squall was nowhere to be seen. Zell's jaw dropped. "How rude...." He sighed and looked around the Cafeteria, noticing a girl at the next table. She caught him looking at her and smiled.  
"You gonna eat that?" Zell asked, pointing to the hot dog on her plate. The girl scowled, picked up her tray and moved to the other side of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squall paced across the balcony for about twenty minutes or so until Rinoa showed up, shutting the door carefully behind her. He turned and she rushed into his waiting arms.  
"Where have you been?" he asked into her hair. "I've been looking everywhere for you."  
"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I just needed to think for a little while, be by myself...."  
"Look, if you don't want Seifer to be here, I can request that he be transferred to another Garden if he still wants to become a SeeD...I can do that, you know...I have the authority...."  
"No," Rinoa told him. "That wouldn't be fair. Besides, we can't just keep running away from this... If we do, it'll just catch up later."  
"I know, you're right." he looked down at her. "So, what are we going to do?"  
"See what happens, I guess." she closed her eyes and leaned against him. "I think it's fair that we at least give him a chance...."  
He grumbled. "I suppose if you can, I can too."   
She looked up at him and smiled warmly. "You're frowning again." She kissed him on the cheek. "I know how much you hate to smile, it's very out of character for you."  
"Well, there are plenty of things to frown about." he reminded her. "Especially lately."  
"How 'bout if I give you something to smile about?" she asked, eyes twinkling as she pulled his face down her hers.  
Squall pulled back suddenly, looking over the railing at the ground far below. He winced, eyes trying to focus on something.   
"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked, searching his face. He pointed at the ground far below. It took her a second before she saw what he did. A group of lights hovering along the road toward the Garden. "What is it?"  
Squall moved closer to the railing, staring down in disbelief. "The sorceress is here." 


	2. part 2

The Balance of Power  
  
Chapter 5 -   
  
The gates of the Garden opened slowly as the transport arrived. It glided over the stairs toward the main building easily. A small crowd had gathered outside and was quickly growing as more students and instructors abandoned their classrooms to greet the mysterious visitor. Cid and Edea stood at the head of the crowd awaiting the transport's stop. Squall and the others were nearby, ready if trouble started. Seifer found Fujin and Raijin toward the edge of the sea of people and joined them.  
"What's goin' on?" he asked.  
"Somebody important, I guess." Raijin replied over the commotion of the crowd. "But nobody tells us anything, y'know..."  
Fujin grabbed the collar of a junior classmen as he rushed by, nearly suffocating him.  
"WHO?" she asked, pointing to the advancing transport.  
"I don't know." The boy answered, his voice strained, coughing, his face turning an odd blue color.  
Somewhat convinced, Fujin let the boy go and he proceeded on his way rather quickly.   
Seifer began to push his way to the front for a better view. Fujin and Raijin followed close behind. The transport was coming to a stop as they reached their destination. The crowd quieted as the vehicle came to a complete halt and an outlet appeared in the side. The portal slid open and a man climbed out. Edea stepped forward. Squall followed close behind, hand resting on the hilt of his gunblade.   
Seifer studied the man without any particular interest. He doubted that he was the one everyone was getting so hyped about. He and Edea bowed respectively to one another. They spoke for a few minutes before both turned toward the transport. Seifer drew his attention back to the transport just in time to see more people departing. Two girls, clothed in dark red mantles that covered everything but their faces which were hidden in shadows, followed by someone in white....a woman...  
The entire assembly seemed to gasp at once as the woman descended the stairs. Fujin tensed and Raijin stood with his mouth hanging open. Seifer's eyes went wide and he momentarily lost his breath.  
A sorceress.  
Instinctively, he reached for his gunblade, but his hand grazed open air where it should have been. He swore, remembering that he'd been forced to leave it in his room while wandering the Garden.   
Whispers shot through the crowd as the sorceress moved toward Edea. Edea welcomed the white clad witch with a smile. The sorceress bowed her head in greeting and followed Edea over to Cid, transparent wings blowing behind her. The three spoke, but their voices were unheard over the crowd. Seifer shook with anger.  
Another sorceress. Another demon witch to be tricked by. And everyone was already falling for the act.   
Fujin watched as Edea led the sorceress toward the Garden. No thoughts entering her mind were pleasant. She looked to Seifer, who stared murderously ahead.   
Fujin didn't like Squall but she knew he wasn't an idiot. How could he trust this sorceress with what had happened only a few weeks prior.   
Seifer was visably trying to control himself before he did something that everyone would regret.  
Good, Fujin thought. He was so close to getting back into Garden that it would be beyond insane to screw it up now.  
"Sovereign, come back!" a voice called from the transport. A large torama bounded out of the portal and landed on the ground with a snarl. The crowd gasped and edged backwards. Another cloak clad young woman followed, stepping fluidly from the vehicle and walked calmly toward the cat. "Sovereign.."  
The Torama looked the girl's way before resuming it's sniffing spree of it's new territory. It came dangerously close to Raijin's foot, who, in turn, pushed Fujin ahead of him to allow him some safe running time in case the cat was hungry.  
"HEY!" Fujin yelled in offense, as Raijin hid behind her. Seifer stood ready to protect his friends from the creature, fully aware that he could only postpone the razor sharp teeth for only so long without his gunblade. But he would resort to pummeling it in the face if he had to...hey THERE was an idea...  
The girl sighed. "Sovereign!"  
The cat turned and whimpered a little before the girl bent down and grabbed it's collar. With the touch the cat sat down on it's haunches obediently.  
The girl looked up and Seifer found himself looking into a pair of doe-like brown eyes. "Sorry about that." she laughed apologetically. "He get's like this whenever we get to a new place."  
Seifer wasn't listening, or at least he was trying not to. He looking over her shoulder to see where the sorceress had gone. The girl turned back to the torama. "You! " she ordered, pointing toward the direction the sorceress had gone with Edea. "March!" The cat let out a light purr of affection and rubbed it's head against her leg, then trotted off. She followed.  
Seifer watched her go until Raijin began screaming. "Did you see that? It was gonna eat me!"  
Fujin turned to Raijin and punched him heavily in the arm. "BASTARD!"  
"Owowowowowowowowow!!!!" Raijin cried as Fujin grabbed him by his ear and began to drag him back toward Garden.  
Seifer shook his head and looked back toward the Garden. He was about to leave when he saw some more movement at the transport and three more red clad girls appeared. One with no cloak, carrying a small chest, one holding nothing, and one with a tiny chicobo clinging to her cloak.  
A chicobo.... Seifer thought for a second then remembered. If it were possible, he got MORE angry.  
"YOU!" he yelled.  
Neko looked up, eyes widening as she saw who it was.  
"EEP!" she cried, dashing toward the Garden. For a second Seifer thought about chasing after her, but thought better of it. She was in HIS territory now, and the Garden was only so big.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Selphie hopped off the ladder and grabbed another piece of ribbon from the table. A few feet away, Irvine and Zell were finishing with the heavy tapestry on the right side of the doorway. The one on the left was a little lopsided, but it had taken them nearly two hours just to get it as straight as it was. Selphie told herself that she would fix it later once they were gone. Everything had pretty much gotten back to normal after the sorceress disappeared into Cid's office to speak with Edea a few hours before. The students were still buzzing with excitement. Selphie wanted to meet the sorceress personally, but there were still things that needed to be done. Like finishing the decorations in the Quad before she turned fifty...  
"So, this is the Quad." a voice called from the doorway. Selphie turned and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the sorceress coming toward her. Edea and Cid followed close behind along with a girl holding a chicobo.  
Zell and Irvine had stopped their work and watched as Selphie greeted them, bowing in respect to the sorceress. Irvine set his hammer down and walked over to meet them but Zell stayed where he was, mouth hanging open.  
Selphie giggled and gestured for him to come over. Zell tossed his own hammer down, accidentally smashing his foot with it. He cried out in pain and began hopping up and down, nursing his injury.  
The girls giggled.   
"That's Zell." Selphie said, smiling. "And this is Irvine, and I'm Selphie."  
"Charmed." the sorceress replied, returning the smile. "I'm called Xercia." She gestured to the girl next to her. "This is Neko."  
"Hi Neko." Selphie greeted happily.  
"Hi." Neko replied, looking over at Zell, laughing. She looked back at Selphie and returned the smile.  
"Hey that's cool." Zell exclaimed, limping over and gesturing to the sorceress's headdress. "I saw one kinda like that in Esthar once. Not as nice though. Jewelry's not really my thing, anyway."  
"And hitting yourself in the foot with hammers is?" Neko asked, raising both eyebrows.  
"No," Irvine sighed, smirking.. "Usually it's running into walls, or falling up stairs. Y'know, stuff like that."  
"Thanks Irvine." Zell muttered sarcastically through his clenched teeth.  
"Hey, they got any good chow here?" Neko asked Selphie. "I'm starvin'."  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it "good"."Zell told her. "Except for the hot dogs, but they're mine."  
Neko's eyes narrowed. "We'll just see 'bout that."  
"And so begins the war." Irvine mumbled. "Zell, you might as well give up now, because I don't think this is a fight you're going to win..."  
"Irvine," Zell sighed. "don't help me."  
"I wasn't." Irvine assured him.  
Cid cleared his throat trying to get them to remember that they were in the presence of a sorceress. It didn't really seem to be working to he sighed. "Oh Selphie, I wanted to tell you. We're going to be having a welcoming dinner tomorrow night. Do you think you can set it up?"  
"Sure...." Selphie laughed suddenly nervous. "So...uh.....how long are you going to be staying here, your majesty."  
Cid, Edea and the sorceress laughed.  
"Xercia will do just fine." she assured Selphie, smiling, still laughing lightly. "I don't know how long we'll be staying."  
"You know?" Zell said. "You don't look like you're that evil....."  
"Zell!" Selphie cried, punching him heavily in the arm.  
"He didn't mean anything by that." Irvine said politely to the sorceress. "It's just that all the sorceresses we've been around had this strange and ugly habit of trying to kill us. Or taking over the world, it's usually one of the two."  
"Or," Selphie laughed, holding her hands up and wiggling her fingers in Irvine's face. "KomPRESSion!"   
Irvine laughed. "Yeah, that too..."   
Cid rubbed his forehead. "I'm sure that the sorceress finds this all fascinating, but we have to get going. She just wanted to see the Quad."  
"Which looks very nice by the way." the sorceress added.  
Selphie grinned with pride. "Thanks."  
"Selphie's the head of the Festival Committee." Edea explained. "At the moment they're setting up for the Eclipse Dance this weekend."  
"Looks like I arrived just in time then." Xercia replied, looking at the progress Selphie and her team were making. "Well, I do suppose we should get going. Keep up the good work, Selphie."  
"Thank's, I will." Selphie called and watched as the sorceress exited. "She's a lot nicer than I thought she was gonna be. Really pretty too. I like her." She said, turning to Irvine. "What do you think?"  
"I think she's genuinely a good sorceress, although it might be too soon to tell for sure..."  
"Yeah." Zell agreed, nodding his head.  
"Oh yeah, Mr. "You-don't-look-like-you're-THAT-evil"." Selphie smacked him over the head, hard. "What were you thinking?"  
"OW!!" Zell cried, rubbing his head, hoping she hadn't messed up his hair. "I dunno, but if that Neko kid thinks that she's getting my hot dogs, she's got another thing comin'."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squall entered the elevator and ordered it to go to the third floor. The doors shut and the elevator ascended. The music kicked in...the piano version of "Eyes On Me". Squall sighed and shifted on his feet, memories of his graduation dance flooding back to him. He was smiling to himself as the doors opened and he entered Cid's office. It was empty. He walked toward the door on the left, the room where the sorceress and her servants were staying. He could here voices through the large wooden door and stopped to listen.  
"....but the crystal is safe?" he heard Edea ask, voice muffled.  
"Yes." the sorceress replied."He won't find it."  
Squall slid closer to the door, quietly. This doesn't sound very good, he thought.  
"Good." Cid sighed. "But will it be easily accessible if we should need it?"  
"Yes, but hopefully it will never come to that." the sorceress told him. "In the mean time, we should prepare for his arrival."  
"Is there any way we can prevent it?"  
Xercia sighed. "The only way we can stop him is after the ascension, which takes place at the eclipse. That gives us four days. There are more storms developing. We have to stop those first or we'll have nothing left to save."  
"Then we should begin to prepare the students..." He added.  
"No." Xercia said. "I do not want them involved. Many could be killed."  
The doorknob began to turn. Squall backed away from the door and dove behind a potted plant. He didn't know why he was hiding. He was, after all, in charge of defense and Cid's second in command. Cid told him everything that affected the students and this was definitely going to. But he was sure that he wasn't supposed to have heard what he did. Not being invited to their little meaning was a dead give-away. Cid and Edea exited the room and headed for the elevator. Once they were gone, Squall creeped past the sorceress's door and waited for the elevator to return. It took about thirty seconds, but when it came back, it wasn't empty.  
"Eek!" the servant girl cried, pushing to the back of the elevator.  
"Sorry," Squall whispered. "just going down." Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tiny chicobo dart from behind her and hide in the basket of clothes on the floor next to her.  
"It's okay," she told him, picking up the basket. "I thought you were somebody else for a second."  
She moved past him and let him into the elevator. He apologized again as the doors closed.  
Neko looked at the elevator after he had gone. "Strange kid." she laughed, glad that it hadn't been Seifer as she had first thought. She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Pretty cute though...."  
Pippin stuck his head up though the collar of the shirt he was hiding in and chirped.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Seifer wandered though the corridors by himself. It was restricted after hours but he couldn't sleep. Not to mention that he didn't really care. He never followed the rules anyway. They were meant to be broken by someone and from the looks of the wimps currently residing in Garden he figured that he would be the only one out. He left Raijin lying belly up on his bed, mouth open, snoring louder than a transport engine. Like usual.  
Everything looked so much different in the dark. Not as cheery, quiet, in fact, it was as if the whole place was uninhabited.  
He loved it.  
The only place open at this time of the night.....or morning, was the Training Center. He could go to the secret area.....He figured there wouldn't be too many people there, everyone needed to sleep sometime. And it wasn't as if he could wander the halls until sunrise...well, he COULD but he wasn't going to. So, with his mind made up, he headed for the Training Center. He'd brought his gunblade just in case he had any nightly encounters with the sorceress and had to defend himself. Besides, he'd been meaning to check out the new creatures that had been added to the Garden's little "collection".  
The motion detector kicked in and the door opened immediately as he approached. He was welcomed by the botanical smells and the lush green vegetation of the jungle theme. He drew his gunblade and entered. The sunlight that usually filtered through the greenhouse windows above was replaced by the dim rays of the moon. Eerie shadows crowded everywhere the light couldn't touch. He moved slowly on his feet, listening, knowing that at any moment some creature could jump out at him. And with such dim light he wouldn't even be able to see the attack coming.   
This was a hell of a lot more interesting that training in the day.  
He moved toward the door on the left. It slid open with a gentle whooshing sound and then closed behind him. Then everything was silent again with the exception of his own footsteps and the sound of the night crickets who were daring.. or stupid enough to make their home within the Garden. But in the distance, there was another sound. He moved toward it, the motion lights picking up on him as he moved faster and turning on. They nearly blinded him for a second before his eyes adjusted and he advanced on the sound again.  
Fighting.   
Someone else was already training. Seifer felt angry for an instant, annoyed that someone had dared to intrude on his privacy, not even thinking that the person training had gotten there before him.  
He turned the corner, realizing a second too late that it could be Squall or one of the others. He had no desire to talk them at the moment. But he was in luck, it wasn't any of them. It was one of the girls that had arrived with the sorceress. she was fighting three malboro's, her back facing him. She wasn't carrying any weapons, leaving him wondering how she'd gotten this far at all. The center malboro was getting ready to use it's Bad Breath attack, the other two occupying the girl with simple slash attacks. She avoided them somewhat easily, Seifer thought, watching her movements.   
Woah, she could kick Leonhart's ass in no time, and without my gunblade she might be able to hold her own against me... Seifer thought, a smug look appearing on his face.... for a while. Maybe I'll challenge her when she's done. He looked at the center malboro as it tilted it's head back, getting ready to use it's Bad Breath. If she's not too badly beaten up....  
The green mist flowed out of the creatures mouth, toward the girl, who was still fighting off the other two. She looked up, eyes wide, and dove to her left, avoiding the attack, long, copper colored braid flailing in the air for a second, then quickly stood. Seifer thought she might run, but instead, she pointed a hand at her attacker. Firaga blasted the creature backwards once, then again. The creature's body sagged, then dissolved into thin air. But now both of the other two were behind her. The malboro closest to her opened it's mouth, it's tentacle-like tongue swiping her across her arm. She gasped in pain and ducked a follow-up attack from the other malboro, it's tongue flailing out at her. She caught it in mid-air, saliva dripping down her hand. The first grabbed her ankle and dragged her to the ground. She lost her grip on the tentacle and the creature leaned back for it's Bad Breath.......before a shot rang out. The one holding her leg went tumbling backwards, releasing her ankle, but it wasn't out yet.   
The girl turned as Seifer pummeled shot after shot from his gunblade into the giant plant monster's head.  
"Hey!" she cried in protest. Seifer looked briefly at her then back at the malboro, then back at her, attractive face looking familiar...  
"You're that girl..." he gasped in surprise.  
"Look out!" She exclaimed, pointing. Seifer turned just as the malboro rammed into him. The gunblade fell from his hand and landed on the ground a few feet away. He toppled to the ground underneath the beast, saliva dripping from the creature's mouth all over his coat and face... He reached as far as he could but his weapon was just out of his reach. He stretched his arm a little more, feeling the muscles in his arm shudder painfully. He winced. He fingers grazed the handle, but he only managed to push it farther away. The girl had somehow pulled herself on the other creature's back and was proceeding to pummel it with physical attacks. The creature screamed in frustration and closed it's eyes against the blows.   
Seifer followed the girl's example and punched the creature in, from what he could tell was, it's face. The malboro hardly moved back an inch.  
"Dammit!" Seifer cried out, holding his arm at the wrist. Shots of pain ran up his forearm to his shoulder.  
Note to self, he thought dryly, don't try that ever again...  
Suddenly, everything went bright and air grew unbearably hot. Twice. The creature flew off him and landed in a heap on the ground, dissolving. Seifer sighed, then gasped in alarm as he noticed the sleeve of his coat was on fire and began to roll around on the ground trying to put it out, nearly landing on his gunblade.   
"Sorry," the girl sighed, her foe disappearing behind her. "I tried to aim it as far away from you as I could." She walked up to him and offered her hand to help him up. He took it and began to pull up when his hand slid from hers and he was on his back again. The girl laughed and apologized again, wiping the gooey creature saliva off her hand on a nearby leaf. "These things are nasty."  
Seifer stood and brushed himself off. "You nearly fried me!"  
The girl threw her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I SAID I was sorry. Besides, you didn't have to come and help me, I had everything under control."  
Seifer began to laugh hysterically and she continued to glare at him. Finally, she turned and started to walk away.  
"Leaving so soon?" Seifer asked, picking up his gunblade from the ground and leaning it on his shoulder, hoping he looked as suave as he thought he did.   
"Not a chance." She answered. "I haven't found the T-Rexaur yet..."  
Seifer laughed so hard he nearly dropped his gunblade again. "You're gonna fight the T-Rexaur.......by yourself....oh please, you couldn't even fend off a group of plant monsters. What makes you think you can beat the giant lizard?"  
"Are you done?" she asked, not without malice, brown eyes fiery. "Besides, I took care of the malboro's."  
He looked at her and sighed, still grinning. "Yeah, I guess you did...." he wagged his finger at her. "I saw you this afternoon......when you first arrived. You're cat tried to eat my friend."  
She laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember you."  
"Seifer Almasy, and you are?...."  
She nodded, as if knowing something he didn't. "So YOU'RE Seifer...."  
Seifer frowned. Of course, she knows about the little incident with Edea. Well, that's great. Can't a guy get any slack around here?  
"You're the one that Neko's been going on and on about..." she laughed. "And to think, she's actually afraid of YOU....You know, you're a lot shorter than she made you out to be."  
Seifer's frown got bigger. "What do you mean by that? I can be scary..." he thought for a second. "Wait....who the hell's Neko?"  
Her hand went up to her chin. "''Bout yay high, black hair cut to her shoulders, sixteen years old....."  
"Carries a mean little chicobo...." Seifer nodded. "I know..." his face went stern. "What's she been sayin' about me?"  
"Pretty bad stuff." she sighed.  
"I figured..." he scoffed.  
"Well, I don't think I'm going to go hunting after the T-Rexaur tonight." She told him. "I guess I'll see you around." She began to walk away.  
"Wait a second." he called after her. "I gave you my name but you didn't give me yours."  
"So?" she replied.  
Seifer wasn't accustomed to such stubbornness from any girl but Fujin. He started to wonder if he was losing his appeal.  
Naw, he told himself. That'll never happen.  
"Are you gonna tell me or not?"he asked, beginning to get annoyed.  
"Nope." she said.  
She disappeared behind the bend. A few seconds later he heard the door open and shut. He ran his finger across the edge of him gunblade. Can I be loosing it? he wondered. Naw, she was just a snob.....kinda nice on the eyes though. Aw well, there's plenty of girls in Garden.   
Suddenly, somewhere close by, the T-Rexaur roared. Seifer snapped out of his haze and dashed toward the door, very sure that he'd had enough training for one night.  
  
Chapter 6 -  
  
"You gonna eat that?" Zell asked, spearing a piece of Irvine's sausage and popping it into his mouth.  
"Apparently not." Irvine sighed. He looked over at Selphie and began to advance on one of hers. "You gonna eat that?"  
She raised an eyebrow positioning her fork over his knuckles, ready to strike. "Don't even try it."  
Irvine frowned and pointed to Zell. "But he took mine...."  
Selphie sighed, broke hers in half and tossed a part of it onto his plate.  
"Thanks, CutiePie." Irvine said, kissing her cheek.  
"Eeew!" Selphie laughed, wiping her cheek with her sleeve. "Maple syrup!"  
Irvine grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."  
"So what do you guys think about the sorceress?" Selphie asked, popping a piece of toast into her mouth.  
"I think she's pretty cool." Zell told her. "She's got me thinkin' about changin my definition of the word "sorceress"."  
"What was it before?" Irvine asked.  
Zell scratched his head. "I dunno. But it was really bad."  
"Squall, are you okay?" Rinoa asked, tapping him lightly on the arm.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." he lied, pasting a smile on his face.   
"Well, then eat something." she told him.   
"I'm not all that hungry."  
"Don't look now." Zell told them, sinking down into his chair.   
Everyone at the table turned. Seifer had entered the Cafeteria with Fujin and Raijin following close behind. He glanced their way only once as they passed then sat down at a table on the other side of the room. A few students near their table packed up their stuff and left. Seifer just leaned back in his chair and rested his feet on the table. Fujin fiddled with her eyepatch and Raijin banged his palms against the table to a the rhythm of a song inside his head.  
"What are we all looking at?" Quistis asked, sliding a chair over. She looked in the direction they were and sighed. "Oh." She sat down. "Y'know..." Realizing she sounded like Raijin she cleared her throat and started again. "You realize... that there are far more interesting things to look at, don't you?"  
Squall stood up from his chair. "I'm going to get something to eat."  
"Wait up." Zell jumped up after him. "I wanna see if they started making the hot dogs yet."  
"Whatever." Squall sighed. Zell laughed and followed him up to the lunch counter.  
"Are you guys gonna help us finish up with the Quad?" Selphie asked hopefully. "We could really use the help. And we have to set up for the dinner tonight."  
"There's a dinner tonight?" Rinoa asked.  
"Yeah," Irvine replied. "Some big "celebration" dinner to welcome the sorceress."  
"Yeah," Selphie added, winking, waving her finger in the air. "SeeD uniforms are not optional. They're required."  
Rinoa looked worried. "But, I don't have a SeeD uniform."  
"And I hate wearin' mine..." Irvine frowned. "It's too....formal. And it chafes in unmentionable places...."  
Selphie clapped her hands in glee. "Oh, I can't wait to see you in your uniform!"  
Irvine closed his eyes, groaned and held his stomach. "I don't feel so good, maybe I should lie down. Maybe I should miss the dinner tonight..."  
Quistis laughed. Selphie raised an eyebrow. "Don't start."  
"What am I supposed to wear?" Rinoa asked.  
"You could wear that white dress you wore to the graduation dance." Quistis offered.  
"Yeah.....I suppose..." Rinoa sighed.  
"Suppose what?" Squall asked, sitting down next to her. Zell plopped down into his chair, munching on a sausage link that he'd stolen when the lunch lady wasn't looking.  
"Oh nothing." Quistis sighed, trying not to grin. "Rinoa's trying to figure out how to let you down easily..."  
"Huh?" Squall's eyebrows came together in confusion and he turned to Rinoa.  
"She's kidding." she smiled. "I was just thinking about what to wear tonight."  
Squall got worried. What's tonight? he asked himself frantically. It can't be an anniversary, we haven't been going out long enough....Well, I suppose there's the one month...but I don't think it's been a month....or has it?....Grrr....this dating thing should come with an instruction manual or something...  
"Oh yeah," Zell cried, hitting his forehead. The wiping with his sleeve after realizing his hand had been covered in sausage grease. "That dinner thing is tonight." he frowned. "Aw, we have to get dressed up, don't we?"  
Squall sighed in relief, not knowing exactly what they were talking about but glad that it wasn't something Rinoa would have a hissy over.  
"Hey, look." Selphie pointed to the lunch line. "That's the girl from yesterday."  
Everyone turned. Three girls, a tall one with blonde hair, a copper haired one with a braid, a short, dark haired one, and a young man with blond hair and silver rimmed glasses stood in the line. A large torama stood behind them, sniffing the air and anyone within reach.  
"Hi Neko!" Selphie called happily, gesturing for them to sit with the group.  
Neko waved and turned to the bronze haired girl who looked questioningly at them, saying something. The girl nodded and smiled.  
"Who's that?" Rinoa asked.  
"A girl we met yesterday." Selphie replied. "She came with the sorceress, she's really nice. I think the other two came too."  
The three sat down in any open spot they could find.  
Rinoa turned to Selphie. "Are you going to introduce us?"  
"Oh yeah," Selphie giggled. "Everyone, this is Neko. Neko, this is Rinoa, Squall and Quistis. You already met Irvy and Zell."  
"Hey, you're the guy from the elevator." Neko pointed to Squall.  
"Oh yeah," Squall said, remembering her, wondering if she'd told the sorceress that he'd been up there. He doubted it because she didn't say anything else.  
"Oh, wait." Neko laughed, turning to the other people with her. "These are my friends Syrec Bradford, Una Shianni and Kaori Sinead." She pointed down to the Torama who'd picked a nice dark spot under the table to take a nap. "And that's Sovereign." The cat's eyelid opened, hearing it's name, then closed it again.  
Everyone greeted everyone else and began to eat.  
"Hey, that's the guy from the Training Center last night." The copper haired one, Kaori, said, pointing over to Seifer's table.  
Una turned and giggled. "Oh so THAT'S him." she nudged Kaori. "He's kinda cute."  
Kaori grinned and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but his personality stinks."  
"What did he say to you in the Training Center?" Squall asked, taking a bite off egg from his plate.  
"He's......stubborn." Kaori replied, smiling slightly. "He seems to enjoy mocking people."  
"Yeah, that's Seifer." Zell told her. But he's more into stealin' lunch money, pickin' on the lower classmen....that kinda stuff."  
Una laughed. "Tell them what you told me."  
"Ah." Kaori nodded. "It was funny last night. I was fighting some malboros..."   
"...Quistis..." Syrec said to himself, thinking as everyone listened to Kaori's story. "Trepe?"  
Quistis smiled. "Yeah....how'd you know?"  
"I'm the sorceress's aid, It's my job to know." he took a bite of toast, chewed and swallowed. "So, you used to be an instructor?"   
"Yeah, but now I'm just a regular SeeD." she sighed. "I still help the headmaster, but it's nice not to have so much responsibility."  
"...but there was all this icky saliva stuff on my hand so when I tried to pull him up he ended up falling back on his ass." Kaori laughed to herself.   
Everyone laughed as Quistis and Syrec continued to talk. After a while, Seifer and his gang got up to leave. Neko stuck her tongue out at him and he glared at her. A second later they were gone.  
"Well, that was rude." Una said, feigning hurt. "He didn't even say goodbye."   
"Well he didn't say "hello" either." Selphie added.  
Neko mumbled something incoherent under her breath.  
Zell scoffed. "I hear ya."  
  
Chapter 7 -  
  
Squall jogged after Cid as the older man headed for the elevator. The headmaster was sifting through a pile of papers and mumbling to himself as Squall approached.  
"Sir," Squall called as he got closer. "can I have a word with you?"  
Cid turned and smiled at the SeeD. "Sure Squall, what can help you with?"  
"I don't mean to pry, but yesterday I went into your office and I heard you and your wife speaking with the sorceress...about some matters that could have some severely negative effects on Garden..."  
Cid's smile faded and he nodded. "You heard us."  
"Yeah." Squall assured him. "I was just wondering what you plan to do?"  
"Have you told anyone else about this?" Cid asked, looking around.  
Squall shook his head. "No, sir."  
"To tell you the truth Squall." Cid sighed. "I have absolutely no idea what we're going to do."  
"Who exactly were you talking about?" Squall asked. "And what's this "ascension"? What are the storms?"  
Cid looked at him. "I'm going to explain everything tonight at dinner, to everyone. Until then, I want you to keep this quiet. No one is to know."  
Squall nodded reluctantly. "Yes, sir."  
Cid turned around and walked away, leaving Squall standing in the middle of the corridor. He watched as the other students went on with their lives, laughing and talking. They'd been through enough already, and he was going to make sure they didn't suffer through anything more...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quistis and Syrec wandered through the corridors of the Garden. She'd already showed him her old classroom and a few of the other main sights before they'd gotten coffee at the Cafeteria a few minutes earlier.  
"This place is a lot bigger than Trabia." Syrec said, looking all around him.  
"You went to Trabia?" Quistis asked. "I didn't realize you ever attended a Garden."  
"I was only there for about a year." he sighed. "There were... complications..."  
Quistis nodded, telling by the tone of his voice that it wasn't something he liked to talk about. So, she switched the subject. "So, when did you meet the sorceress."  
"I became her aid when I turned fifteen." he told her. "Before that I was one of her wards. She takes in those who don't have anyplace else to go. Kaori was one of her first, she's been there since she was five. Her parents died in an attack on their village. Xercia found her and took her in."  
"She sounds great." Quistis sighed.  
"She is." Syrec nodded, smiling.  
"So. Tell me more about her."  
"There's not much to tell." Syrec told her. "She's a powerful sorceress. Of all the people I know I respect her the most. There was this one time-"  
Suddenly the main doors burst open. Everyone turned as a rush of unseasonably cold air blew through the corridor. A figure rushed in wrapped in a heavy blanket, being escorted by Dr. Kadowaki and two of the Garden Faculty.  
"What happened?" Quistis asked, rushing to the doctor's side.  
"This man has severe acid burns all over his body." The doctor replied quickly. "We have to get him to the Infirmary."  
"How did this happen?" Syrec sighed.  
"I don't know." the doctor told him. "We found him outside the gates. These wounds are about an hour old."  
"......the water...burned....." the main replied, looking up at Quistis. She gasped. The entire left side of his face was a mass of deformed skin. His left eyelid had melted into his cheekbone, permanently closing it. She could only imagine what injuries he had below the blanket. "Rice is dead....." he sighed as the doctor rushed him into the infirmary. "The light...the light got her, then the water killed her...."   
"Who's Rice?" Quistis asked him.  
"Don't bother." one of the faculty told her. "He can't hear you. He can't hear anything. Something out there.... did this to him...."  
"Do you know who Rice was?"  
"His chocobo." the man replied.   
"What could have done this?" she sighed.  
Syrec gritted his teeth, "I have a pretty good idea. Come on."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To see Xercia..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's starting." Xercia sighed as she stared out over the landscape. She, Cid, Edea, Syrec, Una and Squall's group had all gathered on the balcony to speak in private. The sky was cloudless. A flock of birds soared overhead as the group spoke.  
"What is?" Squall turned to the sorceress. "Was this what you were talking about before?"  
"Yes." the sorceress replied. "These storms kill everything in their path. That's their purpose."  
"Storms?" Quistis asked, wide-eyed. "You mean, there's more than one?"   
"From reports we've gotten, " Cid sighed. "There are at least three. One hit a farming village a few days ago. Before that, they followed the line of forests..... Two farmers and countless animals died."  
"Luckily, they're still very weak now or more would have died." the sorceress said. "They'll gain strength as they move, with the more lives they take. They feed off of it."  
"You've seen this before?" Squall asked.  
"No," she told him. "Not personally. The last time these storms hit were about three hundred years ago."  
"You're THAT old?" Selphie exclaimed, studying the sorceress. "You really don't look it."  
"We have bigger things to worry about, Sel." Squall told her.  
"Right, sorry." she smiled sheepishly.   
"Do we know where they're going to hit next?" Rinoa asked.  
"Well, if they feed off dead people, they'd probably go to the place where they can get as many as they can." Zell nodded to himself. "Wouldn't that be Esthar?"  
"Not bad, Zell." Quistis smiled approvingly.   
Zell beamed with pride.  
"Yeah, chicken-wuss." A familiar voice said and a figure walked out from the doorway. "Just don't hurt yourself. You're brain can't be used to working so hard."  
"Seifer...." Squall growled. "What are you doing here?"  
Seifer held his hands up in defense. "I just came out for a lil fresh air, that's all. How the hell was I supposed to know the Schooby Gang was holding a convention out here."  
"How much did you hear?" Cid asked him.  
"Enough." Seifer shrugged, eying the sorceress warily.  
"You can't tell anyone Seifer." Quistis told him. "It would start a panic among the students."  
"Fine." Seifer said, folding his arms over his chest. "But I want to go."  
"Go where?" she asked.  
"You guys have to go to Esthar to warn them about those storm things right?" he grinned. "We'll I wanna go too."  
"No way!" Zell yelled.   
Edea placed her hand on Zell's shoulder beckoning him to calm down. "Why the sudden interest, Seifer?"  
"Well, what am I supposed to do? Sit here while you guys save the world? Not a chance. I want in." he shrugged. "Just think of it as my SeeD test."  
"Technically you're not even back in Garden yet." Irvine pointed out.   
"Okay then." Seifer replied. "It'll be to prove to you third rate big shots that I can handle being back."  
"Or it'll just keep you from telling all the students." Squall growled.  
Seifer smirked coldly. "That too..."   
"That's blackmail!" Zell shouted, fists shaking.   
"Call it whatever the hell ya want." Seifer replied. "I'm goin'."  
"Seifer," Cid sighed. "I'm warning you now, you're on thin ice as it is. If you mess this up, your chances at getting in this Garden, or any Garden, will completely dissolve. Is that clear?"  
Seifer frowned. "Crystal."  
"We'll send a team of six to Esthar." Cid continued.   
"If I may," the sorceress interrupted.  
"Of course." Cid told her.  
"I'd like to send two of my ambassadors to Esthar to speak with the president." she said. "If that's alright."  
Una looked questioningly at her for a second but said nothing.  
"Absolutely." Cid answered. "So that means that three of you including Seifer are going to escort them."  
"Don't look at me." Zell scoffed, glaring at Seifer.  
"We'll have to fly the Ragnarok." Selphie grinned. "I guess that means I'm going, seeing as how I'm the only one who flies it. And Irvy's my co-pilot, so he's gotta go too."  
Irvine heard his name mentioned and looked up. "Huh? What about me?"  
"Okay, that leaves one more position to be filled." Cid sighed.  
"I'll go." Quistis and Squall said at once. They blinked at one another.  
"Squall, you'll be needed here in case something goes wrong." Quistis told him.  
"Besides, we know how cranky you get without Rinoa." Selphie giggled as Squall's face flushed bright red.  
"Aw..." Seifer taunted. "In't that cute....."  
Squall glared at him.  
"Besides," Selphie added. "You two would be fighting all the time."  
"Is everyone in agreement?" Cid asked.  
Everyone but Seifer and Squall nodded.  
"Squall?" Cid pushed.  
"Fine," Squall said harshly. "but if anything happens to them, Almasy, I'm holding you personally responsible."  
Seifer looked unimpressed. "And you'll do what? Hurt me? Please....I'm shakin' in my booties, Puberty-Boy. Ya see me shakin'?"  
"Alright then." Cid sighed. "Quistis, you'll be squad captain."  
"Yes, sir." Quistis replied.  
"Um...can I ask one thing?" Irvine put his hand in the air a little, trying to get some attention. "What exactly are the storms for?"   
"There preparing the world for the arrival of a demon." Xercia sighed. "Endakkot. He needs life power to make his full ascent into this world."  
"So," Irvine said. "what you're saying is that this guy is ascending from hell?"  
"Yes." she answered. "But he can't arrive for another five days. He needs a balance of light and dark."  
"The eclipse...." Squall nodded.  
Selphie sighed. "I guess this means we're gonna have to cancel the dance."  
  
Chapter 8 -  
  
Squall and Rinoa helped their friends load supplies onto the Ragnarok. It was parked just outside the walls of the Garden on the grass. Selphie and Irvine were checking all of the systems, and Seifer stood, leaning against the ship, tapping his gunblade against his shoulder impatiently.  
"Are they here yet?" Selphie called through the intercom.  
Squall pushed the button on his end. "Net yet. The sorceress is probably briefing them about what she wants them to say to the president."  
"Squall." Cid called from behind him.   
Squall straightened. "Sir."  
"At ease, you know you don't have to do that." Cid smiled.  
"Well, we're on a mission, sir." Squall replied. "It's custom."  
"True, but still, don't do that. It makes me feel old."  
Seifer muttered something but remained ignored.  
"Are you all set?" Cid asked.  
"Just waiting for our ambassadors." Squall sighed.  
"Yo Seifer!" a voice called. Everyone turned. Raijin sat on the outer cement wall of the Garden and stared over at them. Beside him, Fujin's grey head peeked over the side. "Where ya goin'?"  
"Don' worry 'bout it." Seifer called back, standing up straight. "I'll be back later."  
"WHERE?" Fujin shouted, barely heard over the engine of the Ragnarok.  
"I'll tell ya after it's all done. You'll probably hear it from someone else first though." he answered. "I'll see ya guys later."  
"I hate it when you don't tell us stuff, y'know?" Raijin said.  
"Yeah, I know." Seifer told him.  
"Raijin!" Cid yelled. "Get off that wall before you fall and break your neck!"  
"Yessir!" Raijin replied quickly and disappeared over the wall. Seifer shook his head, laughing lightly to himself.  
"Oh, here they come." Squall sighed impatiently.  
Seifer turned to the gate. The blond guy held the door open for the girl he'd seen in the Training Center. The torama followed behind them. The sorceress stood in the doorway and waved as they moved away. Both were empty handed.  
I guess you don't need weapons when you're fighting something with no body parts, Seifer mused to himself.   
"Are we ready?" Quistis asked, sticking her head out of the entrance portal.  
"Sorry we took so long." Syrec sighed. "The sorceress kept us for a few minutes.  
"If we're ready let's get going." Quistis said, leading the way into the Ragnarok. Sovereign climbed in first to find a suitable spot to take a nap.  
"Good luck." Cid, Edea, and Squall called.  
Seifer rolled his eyes and followed the others inside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fujin watched from within the Garden walls as the Ragnarok took off.  
Why hadn't Seifer asked them to go with him? He was outnumbered again. Not only with Squall's crew, but with three of the sorceresses goons.  
She didn't like it. Something was happening and the headmaster wasn't telling anyone. That was fine with her, but if anything happened to Seifer...  
A group of girls walked by, eying her warily, commenting to each other. She glared at them and they rushed away.  
Fujin knew she was scary.  
Raijin on the other hand was too busy drawing a smiley face in the wall with a rock.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wahoo!" Selphie sang as she hopped up and down in the driver's seat. "I missed this." Beside her, Irvine laughed.  
Syrec and Quistis had gathered by the windows and were talking amongst themselves. Kaori had left the bridge to explore the rest of the Ragnarok. Seifer stayed away from everyone, remaining in the shadows at the very back of the bridge, asking himself why the hell he'd come along in the first place.   
"So," Syrec said. "You never told me about yourself."  
"There's not much to talk about." Quistis assured him with a smile and a blush. "I'm a very boring person."  
"Aw, I'm sure that's not true." Syrec grinned. "What do you like to do in your spare time?"  
In the background, Seifer stuck him finger down his throat and made gagging sounds.  
"Just curling up in my room with a good book." Quistis shrugged, ignoring their rude companion.  
"Somebody get me the hell out of here." Seifer sighed. No one answered, so he went into the hall, the heavy steel door sliding closed behind him.  
"What do you like to read?" Syrec asked.   
"Basically anything I haven't read before. I really have no preference." she replied. "I told you, I'm boring."  
"Hey, Irvy." Selphie giggled. "Watch this."  
"Oh no." Irvine sighed. "We don't have time for tricks, hun. We have to get to Esthar before those storms."  
Selphie pouted but nodded.  
"How long until we get there?" Quistis asked, looking over her shoulder at Selphie.  
Selphie looked at the instruments in front of her. "Uh.....'bout fifteen minutes.  
"Look at that." Syrec said, pointing out the window. Quistis looked and smiled. A pod of whales were traveling in the same direction far below them. There were nearly thirty of them. Many had babies swimming beside them. Sovereign whimpered and scratched at the window, looking at the large creatures in dismay.   
"They're so beautiful." Quistis gasped.  
"What are you guys looking at?" Selphie asked.  
"There's a pod of whales below us." Syrec replied.   
Irvine rushed up and pressed his face against the glass like an eager child in front of a toy store window. "I've never seen whales before."  
"Do you think they'll be alright?" Selphie asked. "I mean, with the storms on their way?"  
"I'm sure they'll be fine." Quistis assured her.   
"Aw," Irvine cooed, pointing. "Lookit the itty bitty ones. They're so cute."  
"Irvine," Quistis laughed. "Get a grip."  
"Don't be such a dull banana." Selphie told her.  
Quistis eyebrows furrowed. "What is it with you guys and the dull banana thing?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kaori ran her hand along the wall of the passenger deck, staring out the window.   
We've been over the water for nearly fifteen minutes already, she thought. We're almost there. She took a deep breath and sat down. The room blissfully silent with the exception of the dull purr of the engine, which was almost soothing. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them again, she could see a strip of land in the distance. There it is.   
Suddenly, the door slid open and Seifer walked in. He jumped in surprise when he saw her. "What the hell are YOU doing here?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry." she replied sarcastically. "I didn't realize this room was reserved for you."  
He gave her a slightly disgusted look and folded his arms over his chest.   
"So, you were a servant of Ultimecia, huh?" she asked offhandedly.  
He scoffed. "I wasn't her servant, I was her knight..."  
"You were her assassin." she corrected. "Knights defend the weak and the helpless. You exploited them."  
He glared at her. "What the hell do YOU know about it?"  
"Enough." she replied, shrugging lightly. "You learn a lot of interesting stuff when you hang around a sorceress for most of your life."  
He was quiet.  
"Kaori, Seifer, we're nearly there." Selphie's voice echoed over the intercom. "Get up here a.s.a.p. Man, I love this intercom thingy...."  
Kaori giggled and stood. "Well, I suppose we should go."  
He was already pushing the button that opened the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squall entered the Quad by himself for the first time in days. Unhung decorations were in piles on the wooden work tables. Ladders still knelt along the walls where students had been hanging ribbons and tassels.  
Selphie worked so hard on this, he thought, picking up a ribbon from under his foot. All that time and effort was wasted. We're going to have to make this up to her.  
"This really stinks." Rinoa's voice said. He turned. She stared up at the walls. "Everyone worked so hard for this dance, especially Selphie. She must be heartbroken."  
"That's what I was thinking." he sighed, throwing the ribbon on the ground. "Why does all the bad stuff happen whenever we plan on having fun?"  
She smiled. "What fun were you planning to have when we had to defeat Ultimecia?"  
He shrugged. "I dunno. It wasn't MY fun, it was everybody elses. Those were the pre-Rinoa days, back when fun was boring."  
She punched him playfully in the arm. "Oh come on. You went to the dance remember?"  
"That's because it was required," he told her. "If it wasn't I would have been in the Training Center, working my G.....D'oh!" he smacked his forehead.  
Rinoa frowned. "What?"  
"My GF's probably hate me. I haven't used them in so long, especially Quezacotl." he sighed.   
"I'm sure they don't HATE you." Rinoa offered. "Why don't you go to the Training Center now and work them?"  
"Not a bad idea." he replied. "Wanna come?"  
"Sure."  
"Squall!"   
Squall and Rinoa turned as a Xu rushed up to them. "We have a problem, sir."  
Squall turned to Rinoa. "Every time we plan on having fun..."  
"It's one of the storms sir." Xu replied. "It's changed course. And it's moving rapidly. We can barely track it."   
"Where is it heading?" Rinoa asked.  
Xu swallowed heavily. "Here." 


End file.
